


Radiator

by faretheewell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faretheewell/pseuds/faretheewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touch. That’s all Louis wanted to do to Harry. He wanted to touch his back, feel his collarbones, run his fingers down his chest, let his fingernails skim down Harry’s happy trail, hold Harry’s face between his hands, trace every single one of his tattoos with his index… but he couldn't bring his fingers to untangle from Harry’s hair. Harry always enjoyed it when Louis tugged at his hair when they had sex, but right now Louis was just tugging at it to keep Harry still. To keep Harry here. To keep Harry from leaving."</p><p>~2.5k words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiator

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://louiswt.tumblr.com/post/57157925764/do-u-ever-think-about-19-year-old-louis-dating) in which a 2013 version of Harry dates a 2011 version of Louis.

Louis’ white v-neck stuck to his chest in patches of sweat. Harry already teased him enough for how sweaty he gets just from cuddling, and the July heat wasn't exactly helping.

"You know, you look like a jazzercize instructor, Lou," Harry said grinning dopily down at his little radiator. They’d both been sitting on the floor like this for the better part of an hour now, with Louis’ head resting on Harry’s lap.  
"Oh come off it," Louis snapped back, flicking Harry’s forehead with his fingers. “These are the only shorts I packed because they’re the shortest. It’s nearly 40 degrees you big oaf."  
"Yes but they’re bright red booty shorts, and your v-neck might as well be see-through, and you look like you just ran a marathon. Like I said, jazzercize instructor," Harry conclude triumphantly, brushing the hair out of Louis’ face. Louis looked back up at Harry.  
“Says the person who insists on wearing hats indoors this time of year. At least my body reacts normally to heat." Harry furrowed his brow.  
“Hey, you know I get cold easily, that’s why I have you to keep me warm," he said. Louis sat up and climbed into Harry’s lap so he could face him.  
“Harry Styles you insufferable sap" he giggled, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

It was the last summer before Harry went off to college, and they had both been saving up for this cabin get-away all year. Four days and four nights cost them both an arm and a leg, but this was the only way for them to spend some real time alone together this summer. They were out to their families and friends, but both their houses were too full of people to get some actual, proper, fulfilling alone time.

"I’m the sap?" Harry scoffed down at Louis. Even when Louis sat on his lap, Harry’s eyes were a good three inches above his boyfriend’s. “Who insisted we spend the end of our summer in a shack with no air-conditioning, no running water and no wi-fi?" Louis craned his neck to nudge his forehead against Harry’s.  
“Without wi-fi, all your attention has to be on me," he murmured, staring down Harry with a devilish smile. “My attention is always on you, Lou," Harry murmured back, his voice lower than usual.

Louis closed his eyes and closed the gap between him and Harry. He kissed Harry with embarrassing urgency, holding on to the back of his head for dear life. Harry, taken aback at first, realized where this was coming from. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other after the summer, but opportunities like these would soon become few and far between.

Harry lay down slowly, forcing Louis to crawl up his torso to keep their mouths together. Under normal circumstances, having nearly someone’s entire body weight on your chest can cause minor suffocation, but Harry barely ever noticed Louis’ weight on him. All he ever felt was the weight of Louis’ eyes staring into his. Today them seemed a darker, more ominous shade of blue than they usually did, and it made Harry want to pick Louis up and hold him and tell him everything would be all right. Tell him they would still see each other. Tell him they would still be together. But Louis knew this, and Harry knew Louis knew. It still wouldn't make the lack of physical touch any easier.

Touch. That’s all Louis wanted to do to Harry. He wanted to touch his back, feel his collarbones, run his fingers down his chest, let his fingernails skim down Harry’s happy trail, hold Harry’s face between his hands, trace every single one of his tattoos with his index… but he couldn't bring his fingers to untangle from Harry’s hair. Harry always enjoyed it when Louis tugged at his hair when they had sex, but right now Louis was just tugging at it to keep Harry still. To keep Harry here. To keep Harry from leaving.

They stayed like that for a moment, Louis on top of Harry, both reading each other’s eyes in silence. Harry heaved a painful sigh, Louis rising and falling with his chest, and turned over on to his side. Despite being a good eight inches taller than his boyfriend, Harry was always the small spoon. He was always cold, and there were few things that comforted him more than Louis lying behind him with one hand gripping his side and one hand stroking his hair.

"Hey, you’re the one that’s supposed to be comforting me," Louis said, kissing the back of Harry’s head. “You’re the one dumping me here like a hot potato while you go off gallivanting to college." When Harry said nothing, Louis’ playful smile disappeared. He crawled over to Harry’s other side, needing to see his face. “Hey love, we’ll be all right." Harry, who had been fiddling with a string on his shirt, still lying on his side on the hard floor, looked up at Louis who was now kneeling in front of him. He couldn't help but smile up at Louis, because he couldn't help but believe him.

Harry couldn't recall ever being more attracted to Louis than he was in this moment. Louis, who was always smaller, was now towering above Harry who lay on the floor. His fringe was still matted with sweat. The light coming from the lantern on the floor made Louis glow, not to mention the glint reflecting off his glasses.

"I want to ram you so hard," Harry blurted out. Louis fell to the floor cackling, adding to the already prominent laugh lines by his eyes.  
“Always the romantic type Style, that’s why I love you." They had said “I love you" to each other before, but the way Louis tossed it out so naturally made Harry’s breath hitch.

Harry got up from where he’d been laying, and went over to the fireplace to get a fire going. Louis went to sit on the bed, head cocked, looking at Harry quizzically. “What on earth are you doing?" It was getting dark, and Harry wanted to see every inch of Louis tonight. He also may or may not have been trying to get Louis as soaked in sweat as possible before they even started their evening.  
“I’m cold, it’s night time now," Harry whined. After some cussing and nearly getting burnt, Harry actually got a blazing fire going.  
“I’m impressed Hazza, you've grown into quite the rustic fellow." Louis lay down on the bed.

Louis started taking his shirt off. “Christ though it’s boiling in here now."  
"Don’t," Harry said suddenly.  
"Don’t what?" Louis frowned pulling his shirt over the top of his head.  
"Don’t take your clothes off," Harry said, jumping onto the bed, making it dip to the side under his weight. Louis lost his balance and toppled over onto Harry, his glasses bouncing off his face.  
"That’s my job," Harry said smirking at Louis, whose head now rested on his lap as it had all afternoon while Harry sat cross-legged. Harry tossed Louis’ soaking wet v-neck off the bed.

Louis was positively drenched in sweat, his golden skin ablaze in the fire light. His torso was almost completely hairless save for the smallest patch of light blonde chest hair.

Harry grabbed Louis under the arms and laid him on his back, then switched his attention down to Louis’ shorts. “These have definitely got to go." In their defense, Harry had to admit that they showed off Louis’ thighs quite generously. Harry made quick work of unbuttoning them and sliding them down his boyfriend’s legs, leaving Louis in just his white boxer-briefs.

Louis lay completely still under Harry’s touch. He never took his eyes’ off Harry’s. Harry’s eyes, on the other hand wandered freely from Louis’ tummy, to his bulge to his thighs. Without warning Harry flipped Louis on his stomach. They had been together long enough that Harry knew just how aggressive he could be without hurting his Louis. He grabbed at his ass cheeks, which somehow managed to fill Harry’s enormous hands.

Louis drank up all the attention from Harry. His favorite pastime was being Harry’s favorite pastime. Louis lay propped on his elbows with a smirk while Harry massaged his back behind him. “Well let’s get on with it then Harry, are you gonna stay in your ridiculous sweater all night?"

Harry took his hands off Louis long enough to pull his sweater over his head and pull his pyjama pants off. Louis put his glasses back on, looked over his shoulder and smiled coyly. “That’s more like it." Try as he may to be be sly, Louis could never get enough of Harry like this. Harry always wore too much clothing, and the sight of him completely bare-chested always left Louis breathless.

It was Louis’ turn to take charge. He got back up to his knees and shoved Harry on his back. Sucking at his swallow tattoos, Louis got lost in Harry’s mile-long torso. He was just getting ready to slip his hand down to Harry’s crotch when he felt Harry’s finger slip under his boxer-briefs and between his butt cheeks. Louis gave a short cry and opened his eyes, greeted by a sneaky-looking Harry. “Twat! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
“Good! You were about to fall asleep kissing my ch-" Harry’s voice drifted off into a shuddering moan. Louis had started stroking his fast-growing erection through his briefs.

"You’re all talk," Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, rubbing Harry’s bulge slowly with his thumb, fingers gripping his thigh. Harry’s head fell back onto the bed as Louis mouth moved from his collar bones down his chest. Louis started licking Harry’s underwear, which was already wet with pre-cum.

"Fuck! Louis!" is all Harry could manage, his hips jutting up into Louis’ mouth. Louis finally pulled Harry’s underwear down and off his legs and went right back to licking the base of his cock, this time with nothing between his tongue and hot skin.

"Do the thing Lou," Harry managed to breathe out. “Do the thing."  
"The thing?" Louis teased. “Whatever do you mean Haz? I have no idea what you’re going on about."  
"You know what I me-" Harry was cut off again as Louis dug his nails into Harry’s thighs and licked the entirety of Harry’s cock slowly starting from the base. When he got to the tip, he immediately took all of Harry’s cock slowly into his mouth, sucking gently as he lifted his head back up off it. He climbed back up Harry’s torso and whispered into his ear “You mean that thing, love?"

Harry was already shaking, needing more. He brought his hand down to stroke himself for some release, any release, but Louis pinned his hands at his sides.  
"Ah-ah, don’t. That’s my job," Louis teased Harry.  
"You little shit," Harry laughed.

Louis took the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth and sucked gently while pumping the rest of his length with his sweaty hand. He continued with this for about thirty seconds, slowly building a rhythm until he noticed Harry’s breath catch in his throat, then he stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry cried, cock painfully hard.  
"You know the drill, I want you inside me love, please" Louis pouted.

Harry aggressively flipped Louis back onto his stomach. Louis would never get over being manhandled by Harry, and he swelled up with pride knowing that although he was the one being pinned down on his stomach now, he made Harry like this. He was the only one who could make his big gentle giant Harry so rough. He made Harry need him.

Even though he felt like he would explode any minute, Harry didn't want to hurt Louis. He never wanted to hurt Louis. He offered him a finger to suck on and Louis obliged, covering Harry’s index finger in spit. Harry then pulled Louis’ boxers off and slowly pushed his finger into his ass. It wasn’t long before he added a second one, and soon enough he was inside Louis, balls flush against his ass. He was always amazed at how easily he could get into Louis, and yet how amazingly tight it always felt.

"Are you ok, Lou?" Harry asked concerned when Louis didn't make any noise, but the high-pitched moan Louis emitted was answer enough for Harry. He pulled back out slowly, trying to control himself. When he heard no objection, he pushed back in a couple more times, trying to regain the same rhythm Louis had when he was sucking him off moments ago.

Louis looked over his shoulder for a moment because he instinctively knew Harry was about to come. He was glad he looked when he did, because Harry looked simply ethereal every time he climaxed. His own long curls had long lost their quiff and his hair flopped over his closed eyes as he worked in and out of Louis. His tattooed arms held Louis’ hips in place. He didn't have to exert much force at all to keep Louis still, but his muscles were flexed nonetheless. Sweat dripped from his forehead until he suddenly threw his head back, eyes still closed. His hair fell away from his face and the fire illuminated his features as they contorted into a needy grimace while he climaxed, finally relaxing back to his normal lazy exhausted smile. He opened his eyes and saw Louis looking at him over his shoulder. Their eyes met and they both broke into childish grins.

"Enjoying the view?" Harry asked.

Louis rolled over onto his back. Harry got a good look at him now, his soft fringe now splayed across his forehead messily, his skin radiating with light and heat, his entire body still dripping with sweat. His eyes fell to Louis’ cock which was aching for any kind of contact.

Harry immediately went down to it and took it into his mouth, sucking at it gently. It took less than a minute before Louis cried out in his creaking voice “Harry I’m" and Harry knew what to do. With Louis’ cock still in his mouth, he started humming in a low raspy grumble. The vibration from Harry’s vocal chords drove Louis over the edge and he came immediately, Harry humming and sucking him through it all. When he had ridden out his last wave of orgasm, Louis heaved a contented sigh. He took his glasses off for a moment to rub his eyes.

Harry rolled over onto his back next to Louis, and Louis immediately took the opportunity to climb back onto Harry’s stomach. Harry stroked Louis’ cheek with his big hand. Louis felt like he could lay his whole head in Harry’s hand and fall asleep right there.

"I wish my hands were as big as yours," Louis said, holding out his hand in front of him, head still lying on Harry’s chest. Harry took Louis’ hand in his and intertwined their fingers.  
“Seems like a perfect fit to me," Harry said. Louis smiled and nuzzled into him.

They lay like that for a while until Harry could hear Louis’ breaths become even. He’d fallen asleep on top of him. “We’ll be all right," he said, letting himself drift to sleep with Louis’ hand still in his own.


End file.
